


Ariel

by sharkprincess (rinmatsuokaswife)



Series: Little Princess [4]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, F/M, No Sex, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinmatsuokaswife/pseuds/sharkprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Eve are huge fans of baths. Raven/Eve, one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ariel

Eve had a few past-times. Not a huge amount, but enough to keep her busy whenever she wasn't working.

And one of those past-times was bathing.

Bathing?

It seemed like a strange hobby to some. It was viewed as a necessity, after all. But to Eve, it was just as much of a fun activity as reading, drawing, or watching TV.

She could spend hours just soaking in the tub, whether it be staring into space, reading a book, or even taking a nap if she felt sleepy enough. Even the childhood favorite, bubble baths, were one of Eve's pleasures.

A similar activity like swimming, whether it be in the salty ocean or the uncleaned public pool, could never compare to the simplicity and the tranquility of bathing. And Raven never had much desire to see her in a small, teasing bathing suit, revealing much skin, when he could just open the bathroom door and see her completely naked, raw and beautiful.

And what else could she need to make her baths more enjoyable? Soap, of course. Eve loved nothing more than tossing in a colorful bath bomb and absorbing it in her pores. In fact, she had so many Lush soap samples that they cramped the tiny shelves of the measly storage cabinet in their bathroom, piled on top of one another. And whenever she felt she was close to running out, she'd go out to the mall and take some more. The thick smell constantly perfumed the room, so much so that it could make someone pass out if they took too much of it in.

Whenever Eve went into the bathroom and hopped into the bath tub, Raven always figured she'd stay in there so long that she'd grow a mermaid tail and never walk on ground again. He used to imagine that her legs would one day disappear under a thick layer of shimmering gold and black scales, her breasts wrapped in dark seaweed, her long gray hair braided and strung with round glowing pearls. It was a fond idea for him, despite the oddness of it.

And sometimes Eve would want Raven's company.

Raven would often get texts from her while she was in the bath tub, asking her to come inside and join her. Usually he'd sit on the bathroom tile and rest his head against the marble of the bath, reading something on his phone, while Eve would lather his hair, taking her foamy hands and combing them through his greasy straight locks, her fingertips brushing against his scalp and forehead as she applied creamy shampoo to his roots, thick conditioner to his ends.

And sometimes he'd even get in with her. He'd strip down, removing his shirt, pants, and underwear, and climb into the tub with her. If the water was too hot, Eve would coax him down slowly, splashing the water gently against his legs to help him get accustomed to its warmth. They'd curl up and sit, and wash each others' backs: Raven's touch firm, his thumb rubbing in smooth strokes down from Eve's neck to the end of her spine - Eve's touch light, so feathery that Raven stifled many a chuckle as she massaged his shoulders. She'd lean back against his chest as he played with her hair, slick and smooth from the water, while she would caress and feel his rough, calloused hands when he was done.

And, often times they weren't in the mood for washing each other. Raven would lie his back against the bottom of the tub to fill out most of the space while Eve lay on top of him, her arms tucked around his ribs while his sat loosely around her waist, their bodies pressing together, their legs barely intertwined. They could talk for hours and hours like that, mostly of trivial matters, the water so still from their motionless position. They would kiss, lips gently pressing on cheeks, necks, noses, collarbones, mouths. And if no one was speaking, they would leave it that way if they both wanted to, drinking up the calm, tranquil silence.

In the quietude of those sensual moments, long or short, was when Raven felt like a part of her world, the most together with her that he could ever be.


End file.
